


The Anniversary Adventures

by ruttopoika



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little bit of fluff as well, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, just smut lol, theyre just trying out new things basically hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttopoika/pseuds/ruttopoika
Summary: Today was the first anniversary of her relationship with Adora, and she had been planning a surprise for her partner. Everything needed to go according to her plans, because she wanted to make this day perfect, something that Adora would never forget.According to Glimmer, Adora had some… very particular sexual fantasies she had been wanting to explore with Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	The Anniversary Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my absolute best friend Nukkis. I got inspired by one of her gorgeous artworks and I highly recommend you all to check her [twitter](https://twitter.com/pumpulilintu) if you haven't already! This took me way too long and it's somewhat out of my comfort zone, but I enjoyed it nevertheless and I hope you do too! <3
> 
> (Ps. I hate making up titles.)

Catra was sitting in their kitchen, watching the midday sun radiating its warmth and light everywhere on Etheria. She was slowly drinking her mandatory morning coffee – black with four sugars, she still found it a little bitter and sometimes she cursed her feline qualities that made it impossible for her to drink anything with milk. But during her times as a captain in the Horde, she had learned that nothing woke up a girl better than that magical, acrid liquid, and even though nowadays she was able to get the sleep she needs, she had noticed that her brain just worked better after one or two cups. And she needed her mind to be focused today, since she had a very important task at hand, one that made her more nervous than any kind of battle. Today was the first anniversary of her relationship with Adora, and she had been planning a surprise for her partner. Everything needed to go according to her plans, because she wanted to make this day perfect, something that Adora would never forget. Sure, they had agreed soon after they had started dating that there wouldn’t be a need to celebrate these kinds of milestones, since, as Catra had said, ”what difference does it make what day it is, we could celebrate being together any day we wanted”, and there was also the fact that Adora wasn’t the best when it came to remembering dates. But it had been part of the plan for Catra. She had come to a conclusion that if Adora wasn’t expecting a surprise, she would be even more overjoyed to get one, so it was just logical for Catra to claim that she didn’t care about days like these. That way Adora would never know beforehand what would strike her.

For weeks, Catra had been trying to figure out what the perfect present would be. She even resorted to asking Glimmer for advice, and surprisingly enough, the Queen of Bright Moon didn’t disappoint. Apparently there was a part of Adora’s relationship with Catra, that the warrior princess had been wanting to variegate for some time now, and when Catra had asked what Glimmer meant, she couldn’t stop a slight blush rising on her cheeks when she heard the answer. According to Glimmer, Adora had some… very particular sexual fantasies she had been wanting to explore with Catra. At first, Catra had felt a little offended that Adora had spoken about that with Glimmer and not her, but the Queen told her that it was not like Adora had willingly opened up to her. Adora had just sighed something like ”I wish I could do that too”, when Glimmer had told her about something she and Bow had been trying out, and of course the pastel haired lady couldn’t stop pestering Adora about it until the blonde had told her everything. Catra could imagine that, Adora having to hide her face behind a pillow and her muffled voice expressing all her secrets to her mischievous best friend. That’s so Adora, Catra had thought, and while her first thought had been to just confront her girlfriend about the issue, she had realized that it would be the perfect surprise gift for Adora, to let her know that Catra was willing to help her deepest desires come to life.

So, that was why Catra stayed still even after finishing her second cup of coffee. She had agreed to meet Glimmer on this day, right about now o’clock, since the Queen had promised she could help Catra find the right kind of equipment needed for the surprise the catgirl was planning. Catra had gladly accepted the offer, she didn’t really know what exactly she was looking for or where she could even find a shop that sold those kinds of items, and even if she did, she was sure she’d be way too embarrassed to go there all by herself. Not that she wouldn’t be just as embarrassed to go with her girlfriend’s bff, but at least Glimmer wouldn’t let her run away.

Soon enough, the vibrant ring of the doorbell made Catra snap out of her thoughts. She was thankful for that, because she was getting quite anxious already. She had been awake for only half an hour, but this kind of thing, well, for her it was quite nervewrecking. Her intimate life with Adora had been active and wonderful, so Catra could in no means be described as virginal, but under her usual snarky, carefree demeanor, there was a side of her that was surprisingly shy when it came to this stuff. But she had decided she would beat that side for Adora’s sake, and if she were to be totally honest, for hers as well. The butterflies pooling in her stomach were not only those of fluster. She had to admit that this plan made her quite excited as well.

”Good morning, Catra!” Glimmer greeted Catra in her usual, cheerful way, pulling the other woman in a light hug, face full of smile as always.  
”Yo,” Catra answered, smiling too, but in a more awkward manner than the other. Then again, she quickly came to a conclusion that it was perfectly natural to feel at least a little awkward when meeting not only with your friend, but your queen for god’s sake, so you could go and buy… what had Glimmer talked about again? Thigh high boots, nipple clamps, riding crop, a harness… Only thinking about it made Catra’s cheeks warm up and she was silently wondering, how on Etheria was she meant to actually go there and get that stuff, let alone use them later that night. Fortunately for her, Glimmer noticed her nervousness and didn’t – for once – bother with unnecessary smalltalk, knowing that Catra was not in the mood for catching up. Instead, she just asked: ”shall we?” to which Catra nodded and, after the catgirl checked that she had her keys and wallet, she closed the door and took the queen’s hand, letting her teleport them to the city.

*

It was late in the evening and Catra was standing in front of a large mirror in the bedroom she shared with Adora. Her reflection looked strange, like a completely different person. It reminded Catra of the time she had spent being the Horde captain, of the power she had thought she had back then, and even though that thought probably should have made her feel nauseous, it didn’t. On the contrary, Catra felt good.

She had tied a leather harness on top of her chest – a feat that had taken her far more time than she would have thought, since there were so many straps and getting them in the right places wasn’t easy to do all alone, but she had managed, and there it was, an upside down star formed of black leather straps framing her nude breasts. With that, Catra was wearing matching g-string and black, thigh high boots with high heels, as well as arm covers made of black latex. For the last five minutes, she had been – aside from admiring the view of her own body in the mirror – pondering, if she should put on the final touch, a black leather choker decorated with silver spikes. She decided that it would be the perfect cherry on top, and clipped the thing around her neck.

Everything was ready now. Catra had already changed their usual white cotton sheets to silky ones colored with rich purple. She had placed all the needed toys neatly on table next to their bed and pulled the curtains in front of the windows so that the only source of light in the room was a floor lamp, that Catra had covered with red fabric. For once, she was thankful that Adora, even though otherwise she wasn’t one to indulge herself in unnecessary luxuries, loved long baths. That had given Catra all the time she needed to pull this off. Now she just lay on the bed, waiting, and unlike she had thought before, she was feeling confident and comfortable in her skin. She may have been almost completely bare, but that didn’t make her feel vulnerable. No, she felt powerful, excited and in a weird way, nostalgic. At first Catra had been a little hesitant about this plan of hers, but now she realized that it was perfect not only for Adora but for her, too. Because Catra – though she would never admit it out loud – missed the power she had had during her time in the Horde. She missed being on the top. Of course, she nowadays knew that none of that was worth hurting everyone she loved, and that was just why this new type of game was a welcome change for her. She would get the power she craved, and no one would get hurt, because in the end, it wouldn’t be real, it would be just an act, a way for both Catra and Adora to indulge in the urges they had hidden deep inside. And there would be rules. Before Adora had went to the bathroom, Catra had left a piece of paper there, a letter in which Catra had written everything, explaining the plan for the evening and the rules that would protect both of them. In the end was a question that Adora would need to answer first when she would arrive on the scene: did she want this or not?

Catra didn’t have to wait long. Soon her girlfriend stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her, skin flush with the heat from the bath as well as from a different kind of heat that was pooling in her stomach. Catra could sense it. She could hear the heaviness in Adora’s breathing, see it in the way Adora’s chest was rising with every breath she took, and the blush on Adora’s cheeks was a deeper tone of red than the shade that would usually cover her face after a warm bath. Adora’s fingers were gripping tightly the letter she had found there, and when she saw Catra, her eyes widened. She looked surprised, like she couldn’t believe Catra would actually go that far, but there was also craving, that lust shutting down the usual glint in her eyes.

”Hey, Adora,” Catra said in the most seductive tone she could manage. She almost surprised herself with how naturally she could take on this new kind of role. ”I get it you saw my message.”  
”I…” Catra smirked at the way Adora was already rendered speechless and took in the view of her girlfriend’s throat bobbing when she swallowed. ”I saw it.”  
”And?”  
”Yes. I want this. Make me yours, Catra.”  
”Good girl.”

Slowly Catra stood up and walked towards Adora, who was still standing at the door. Even though Catra wanted nothing more than to jump at her girlfriend and take her right here and now, she knew that she had to restrain herself and move on step by step, so they could both savor this experience properly. So she didn’t hurry, when she approached Adora, no, she wanted to make sure that her girlfriend would look at her, see her, worship her body with her eyes. And judging by the way Adora couldn’t seem to decide where she wanted to focus her stare, Catra was getting what she wanted.

”So, are you gonna be good tonight?” Catra whispered, when she had closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Adora’s shoulders. ”Or are you gonna act like the little rebel you are?”  
”Whatever you want, mistress,” Adora breathed. That made Catra grin; apparently Adora had really paid mind to the rules, as she remembered what was the correct way to address her lover now.  
”Well, I guess we’ll just have to see how it goes, then,” Catra answered and pressed her lips against Adora’s. The kiss was careful, tentative at first, but soon Catra’s tongue was demanding entrance to Adora’s mouth, to which Adora complied, and Catra was all but devouring her mouth. She shoved Adora against the wall, practically ripping the towel off her body, while kissing her hungrily, exploring all the familiar spots inside Adora’s mouth with her tongue. Her hands were gripping Adora’s long hair almost forcefully, but soon they found their way on Adora’s torso, fondling her breasts, thumbs teasingly sliding over the nipples making Adora sigh in the kiss. Catra grinned against Adora’s lips, while letting her hands travel lower, scraping her nails across Adora’s sides, leaving red scratches on the smooth skin. Adora let out a yelp of surprise and pain, though Catra knew that the pain only helped build the pleasure inside Adora more – otherwise Adora would ask her to stop.

”Everything alright, babe?” Catra asked, wanting to confirm that Adora was enjoying herself. Adora nodded, looking down at Catra, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen, to which Catra just answered ”good”, gently nipping Adora’s bottom lip. ”Go lie on the bed.”

Adora obeyed, lying down on her back, glancing at Catra who was picking up something from the nightstand. The warrior princess could feel shivers of excitement course through her whole body and she knew that if Catra were to stick a finger between her legs, she would taunt her for being so wet already. But Catra wasn’t planning to touch her there, not just yet. She hopped on the bed as well, straddling Adora’s waist, holding a chain in her hands.

”You know what these are?” Catra asked, a wicked smirk on her face, while showing Adora the two clamps that were connected to each other by the chain. Adora just gulped and nodded again, but that wasn’t good enough for the catgirl.  
”When I ask you a question, you’re supposed to answer.”  
”Y-yes, mistress.”  
”Yes what?”  
”Yes, I know what those are, mistress.”  
”Very good.”

Catra leaned down to give Adora another kiss full of teeth and tongue, while placing the clamps on Adora’s nipples. She had specifically chosen ones that had round edges and velvety feel to them, so they would give their wearer more pleasure than pain – they could experiment with the metallic crocodile clips later, when Adora would be more used to the feeling. Adora let out a whimper when she felt the clamps closing around the red, hardened buds on her breasts. It didn’t feel a lot different than someone just pinching her nipples, and she decided she quite liked it.

”So, you ready to please your queen?” Catra asked, still holding the chain and gave it a little yank, which made Adora gasp audibly.  
”Always, mistress.”  
”That’s my girl. You know what, if you make me cum, I’ll give you something you’ll never forget.”  
”C-Can’t wait for that, mistress.”

When Catra crawled forwards, so that her knees were placed on each side of Adora’s face, she could feel her girlfriend shuddering under her, so eager to start pleasuring Catra already. The catgirl tugged the chain again, and slowly lowered her crotch, rubbing it tryingly against Adora’s lips.

”Open your mouth, Adora,” Catra whispered and ripped her panties open with her free hand. ”Stick your tongue out to me like a good girl and lick me.”

Adora obeyed, opening her mouth and raising her head a little so she could better caress Catra’s clitoris with her tongue, but Catra – though she smirked at her girlfriend’s eagerness – had other ideas. Pushing her palm against Adora’s forehead, Catra pinned the head of the Warrior Princess against the bed and started grinding her clit against Adora’s tongue, first carefully, tryingly, but soon her movements became rougher, wilder, and it didn’t take long for her to rub her whole slit against Adora’s face. The warmth radiating from Catra felt maddening, Adora didn’t even mind that her whole face from forehead to her chin was getting covered in Catra’s hot, sticky mess. She had never been as aroused as now, seeing and feeling her girlfriend lose all control and just using her for her pleasure, rutting against her tongue and nose and chin, moaning loudly all the while, as if Catra was really a cat in heat.

”Adora,” Catra said, looking down, smirking at her girlfriend while continuing her ministrations. Her breathing was ragged and she couldn’t hold in a loud mewl when her clit brushed against the tip of Adora’s nose. ”I think it’s time for a little exercise.”  
”What do you have in mind?” Adora asked, having a little trouble getting the words out clear when her mouth was full of pussy.  
”I wanna test your – hn – lungs. A warrior needs to be in perfect shape, after all.”

Adora nodded, giving Catra the permission to do what she wanted. She saw a glimpse of a wicked grin before Catra sat down properly, burying Adora’s mouth and nose under her crotch.  
”We start with thirty seconds. One…”

Both of them had completely stopped moving, they were just staring at each other while Catra was counting the seconds, her voice calm but her gaze was fiery and her chest was rising heavily with every breath she took. Adora could see that Catra was loving this, the catgirl was practically radiating with excitement, relishing her newfound control that sated her lust for power. And at that moment, when they were just looking at each other, Catra’s smile softened for a short moment. It made Adora feel a sudden surge of intense happiness; them both wanting the same thing and finally indulging in their shared fantasy just made Adora realize once again that they truly were meant for each other. If she could have talked, she would have told Catra just how much she loved her, even though it might have broken the mood they had built. The way Catra looked at her right now, eyes filled with pride and adoration… Nothing could ever make Adora happier than that fondness in Catra’s eyes.

The warrior princess thought that the moment would be over after Catra whispered ”thirty”, but that gentle smile didn’t disappear from the catgirl’s face. Instead, she got off Adora’s face, lying down next to her on her side and guided Adora’s hand between her legs.

”You did so good,” Catra said softly, petting Adora’s hair and giving her forehead a small peck. ”Now finish the job and then you will get your reward.”

When Adora’s fingers started to work slow circles over Catra’s clit, she could feel the vibration from the catgirl’s throat against her shoulder. Catra’s eyes were closed and her lips were curled in a content smile, while she was nuzzling her forehead against Adora’s cheek, purring loudly and whispering words of love and praise in Adora’s ear. Somehow even after all the exciting things they had already tried, Catra’s words were making her heart beat quicker than anything else.

”You’re so good to me,” Catra said, muffling her moans in Adora’s shoulder, grinding against Adora’s fingers, urging her to go faster. ”I’m so lucky to have you. In my bed and in my life.”

Adora could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks. She leaned down to kiss Catra, placing her lips gently against the catgirl’s, swallowing all the quiet noises of pleasure Catra was making. They didn’t break the kiss even when Adora was two fingers deep inside Catra and the shorter girl’s thighs were clamping around her wrist and her whole body was shuddering as the silent but powerful orgasm was running through her veins. For a moment they were just lying there, both catching their breaths, but soon Catra stood up and stepped to the nightstand. She made a quick decision between the three toys she had bought for this evening, settling on a roll of duct tape and a small, pink, egg-shaped tool that she knew would drive Adora crazy. Oh, yes, this part of her plan was going to be her absolute favorite…

”So, Adora, ready for lesson number two?” Catra asked, crawling back on the bed. She ripped a piece of the tape and attached the toy on Adora’s mound so that the tip was just barely grazing the top of Adora’s clit. Catra was wiggling a little remote control in her hand, and the grin that spread on her face could only be described as devilish. ”Good warriors need to be not only strong, but they need to have patience as well. Now we’re going to test yours.”

Before Adora could answer anything, Catra pressed the button on the remote and the toy started vibrating. It was so weak it tickled more than anything, and Adora couldn’t hold back a giggle but the sound transformed into a moan when Catra pressed the button again, adding more power to the vibrations. When Adora looked her girlfriend in the eye, she knew she was doomed. Catra would torture her with the device for a long time, maybe even hours, and Adora would love every second of it.

And sure enough, after two and half hours and twenty-nine almost-orgasms later, Adora could barely even breathe let alone talk, but still she felt like she was in heaven. Or hell. Or both at the same time. Every time she felt like she was going to come, Catra had shut off the toy only to put it back on to drive Adora further to the edge. And while it was starting to get painful, her clit was starting to feel numb and she felt like she was going to faint in any minute, she couldn’t help but love every second. Nothing had ever brought her as much pleasure as this, giving all control to someone else, to someone she trusted, and for once just let go and be free.

”C-Catra, p-please, I…” Adora whimpered, feeling her muscles tighten and the heat bubbling in her belly for the thirtieth time. ”Please, l-let… Please… Catra…”  
She wasn’t able to form coherent sentences anymore, but Catra wouldn’t budge. ”Please, what? I want to hear you say it, Adora.”  
”P-please, let me… come… please…”  
”Since you’ve been such a good girl…” Catra pressed the button yet again, turning the vibration to the maximum power. ”Come for me, Adora. You’ve earned it.”

When Catra looked at the waves of release washing over her beloved, she thought to herself that this was the best possible anniversary any couple could have.


End file.
